Stracona szansa
by Lawliettxox
Summary: Severus Snape stracił swoją szansę, gdy pozwolił Harry'emu odejść. Gdy już zrozumiał swój błąd, postanowił zrobić wszystko, by odzyskać go z powrotem. Niestety to może okazać się trudniejsze niż przypuszczał. HP/SS, HP/LM slash
1. Rozdział pierwszy

**Nazwa:** Stracona szansa

**Pairing:** SS/HP, HP/LM

**Gatunek****:** Romance

**Kanon/Czas/Miejsce:** Fanfick zaczyna się w wakacje przed siódmym rokiem nauki w Hogwarcie. Kanon do piątej części zachowany.

**Ostrzeżenia i A/N:** Uwaga! Ten ff **nie jest** i prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie **zbetowany** więc w tekście pojawi się zapewne mnóstwo błędów, zwłaszcza interpunkcyjnych. Z interpunkcji jestem słaba a mądrość hejtów zwykle głosi, że wyznaczam własne zasady pisowni. Z góry za to przepraszam.

Tak, przyznaję, fanfick jest trochę inspirowany sequelem "To Have And To Hold".

Stężenie cukru w niektórych momentach może nieco wymykać się spod kontroli.

Nadmiar Angstu pojawia się głównie w pierwszym rozdziale, później będę się starać go unikać.

Lawliettxox.

* * *

Jednym z najważniejszych momentów w życiu Harrego był moment, gdy nauczył się zostawiać przeszłość daleko za sobą. Ta chwila nastąpiła niedługo po śmierci jest ojca chrzestnego, Syriusza. Harry był wówczas zdruzgotany, zły na siebie i na cały świat. Nie chciał jeść, nie chciał spać, nie chciał istnieć. Ten okres czasu wydaje mu się teraz istnieć jedynie w odcieniach szarości. Miał momenty, gdy odpychał od siebie wszystkich. Jedynie pogrążał się żałośnie w swojej rozpaczy i tęsknocie. Usłyszał wtedy słowa, które z biegiem czasu wydają mu się coraz bardziej trafione;

"Przestań bez końca rozgrzebywać wczorajsze śmieci i weź się w garść!". Słowa choć tak proste, uderzyły w niego trafiając prosto w szczątki rozumu, które jeszcze udało mu się zachować.

Dlatego rozpacz po drugiej stracie, choć równie bolesna, nie była już aż tak okrutna. Śmierć Dumbledore'a przyszła nagle i była ciosem dla wielu. Harry wiedział już wtedy, że nie zwróci mu życia pogrążając się w żałobie. Każda bitwa zabiera ze sobą ofiary. Wiedział to i nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Najbardziej zabolała go trzecia strata, która przyszła niespodziewanie. Mogło by się wydawać, że gdy wojna się skończyła, czas przyniesie już jedynie pozytywne nowości. Choć śmierć nie zabrała już nikogo, to porzucenie przez osobę, której ufał najbardziej i na której najbardziej polegał wydawała mu się niemal równie tragiczna. Przyjął to z godnością. Postanowił skupić się na teraźniejszości i już nigdy więcej nie pozwolić się zranić. Na początku wydawało mu się to trudne. Nie pozwolić się zranić jednocześnie musząc codziennie widywać obiekt swojego cierpienia. Choć przez cały czas przekonywał sam siebie, że wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku.

Snape, osoba, która pokazała mu jak zostawić przeszłość za sobą, teraz sama stała się tą przeszłością, o której Harry tak uparcie chciał zapomnieć. Severus Snape był jego... no właśnie, kim? Harry sam nie wiedział. Chłopakiem? Kochankiem? Partnerem? Każde z tych określeń brzmiało w tej sytuacji absurdalnie. Snape zostawił go a Harry przekonywał sam siebie, że nic to dla niego nie znaczy. Prawie mu się to udawało.

Po raz pierwszy ucieszył się z nadejścia wakacji. Zwykle ich nie lubił ponieważ oznaczały one rozstanie z przyjaciółmi i Hogwartem. Teraz były ubłaganą przerwą od widywania go. Na wakacje nie wrócił na Privet Drive. Nie wytrzymałby dwóch miesięcy z Dursleyami. Mieszkał w starym domu Syriusza na Grimmauld Place. Lubił to miejsce. Ron bardzo często go odwiedzał a Hermiona codziennie wysyłała im listy.

\- Kto wynalazł pierwszy mikser? - Zapytał Ron, który siedział na fotelu rozwiązując mugolską krzyżówkę, którą jego ojciec przyniósł pewnego dnia do Nory. Chłopak założył się z Hermioną, że uda mu się rozwiązać całą do jej powrotu. Niestety mimo tłumaczeń, Ron i tak nie do końca rozumiał o co chodzi. Hasła przeważnie były błędne lub źle wpisane. Chłopak nie potrafił zapamiętać, ze właściwe hasło powinno mieć tyle liter aby móc idealnie dopasować je w puste rubryki. Często wpisywał po dwie litery do jednego pola gdy hasło było niepoprawne.

\- Co? Och, ja nie wiem – odpowiedział lekko rozkojarzony Harry.

\- Janiew iem – rudzielec mówił powoli jednocześnie wpisując coś do krzyżówki. - To Rosjanin?

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Ron nie miał pojęcia co oznacza większość słów z krzyżówki. Nie wiedział również czym jest mikser. Był natomiast zawzięty by uzupełnić ją do końca. Harry był ciekawy, jaką minę będzie miała Hermiona gdy Ron odda jej skończoną książeczkę.

Dźwięk pohukiwania przypomniał mu o głodnej Hedwidze, czekającej na przysmak. Pod pretekstem kupna karmy, Harry postanowił udać się na ulicę Pokątną, która jak zwykle, od zakończenia wojny, była zaludniona. Odkąd Voldemort został pokonany a większość Śmierciożerców złapana, ulice były znacznie bezpieczniejsze. Mimo tego i tak można było dostrzec kręcących się aurorów. Harry wszedł do sklepu, w którym zwykle kupował pokarm dla Hedwigi. W pomieszczeniu było zaledwie kilka osób. Harry ku swojemu zdziwieniu dostrzegł Lucjusza Malfya, który został uniewinniony ze wszystkich zażutów gdy Dumbledore wstawił się za niego przed swoją śmiercią. Harry już wcześniej zdawał sobie sprawę i z Śmierciożerczej działalności mężczyzny i z tego, że zmienił strony i został szpiegiem Dumbledore'a gdy szpiegostwo Snape'a zostało wykryte. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że mężczyzna zrobił to głównie dlatego, ponieważ zaczął bać się o swoją skórę gdy okazało się, że Voldemort ma coraz mniejsze szanse na wygraną a Zakon Feniksa rośnie w siłę. W zamian za szpiegostwo chciał jedynie pewności, że uda mu się wyjść bez szwanku z wojny nie hańbiąc dobrego nazwiska oraz oczywiście nie trafiając do Azkabanu.

\- Cześć Harry – usłyszał głos miłej staruszki, właścicielki sklepu, którą dobrze znał i lubił. Malfoy nagle odwrócił się na pięcie w jego stronę.

\- Pan Potter – powiedział lustrując go wzrokiem lecz Harry zupełnie go zignorował.

\- To co zawsze, Sally – zwrócił się do kobiety, które odwróciła się i zdjęła z półki paczkę suchej karmy dla sów.

\- Co dla pana, panie Malfoy? - Sally przestała się uśmiechać gdy zwróciła się do mężczyzny. Nie wyglądała na szczęśliwą z faktu, że musi rozmawiać z Lucjuszem. Harry zapłacił i skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Malfoy wyglądał przez chwilę, jakby siłował się z myślami zanim zdecydował. Zignorował pytanie kobiety. Poszedł za Harrym, który wychodził właśnie z sklepu. Chłopak miał właśnie zamknąć za sobą drzwi gdy napotkał przeszkodę. Odwrócił się by zobaczyć laskę Malfoya utkwioną pomiędzy drzwiami a framugą. Lucjusz otworzył drzwi ponownie a po chwili przeszedł przez nie i zamknął za sobą.

\- Panie Potter, miałby pan coś przeciwko krótkiej rozmowie? - zdziwił go uprzejmy ton blondyna.

\- Jak bardzo krótkiej? - odpowiedział pytaniem.

\- Zależy.

\- Od czego?

Mężczyzna rozejrzał się.

\- Może nie tutaj, lepiej będzie porozmawiać w zamkniętej przestrzeni. Bez wścibskich gapiów – rzucił gniewnym, pełnym obrzydzenia wzrokiem na mężczyznę, który przyglądał im się uważnie z drugiej strony ulicy. Harry mógłby przysiąc, że widział go już wcześniej w towarzystwie Rity Skeeter.

\- Nie mam zamiaru postawić nogi w pańskim dworze – odrzekł twardo Harry.

Malfoy nie wyglądał na rozdrażnionego gniewnym tonem Harrego. Wręcz przeciwnie, uśmiechnął się do niego szarmancko.

\- Znam doskonałą restaurację. Jest co prawda na drugim końcu kraju lecz...

\- W Dziurawym Kotle – przerwał mu. Malfoy nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Jego wyraz twarzy wyrażał zniesmaczenie.

\- W Dziurawym Kotle albo wcale – dodał.

\- W porządku, jeśli tak właśnie chcesz. Dobrze. Więc wierzę, że jesteśmy umówieni. Czy ósma ci pasuje?

Harry przytaknął.

\- I jeszcze jedno. To nie jest randka.

Lucjusz postał w jego stronę kolejny szarmancki uśmiech.

* * *

Co sądzicie? Od następnego rozdziału postaram się bardziej. Nie zapomnijcie zostawić po sobie komentarza żebym wiedziała, czy publikować rozdziały dalej.

Pozdrawiam :))


	2. Rozdział drugi

**A/N: **Witajcie. Mam nadzieję, że drugi rozdział przypadnie Wam do gustu, choć ja nie do końca jestem z niego zadowolona.

Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze.

I z góry przepraszam za błędy.

* * *

Czas płynął Harry'emu powoli lecz wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Wręcz przeciwnie, miał przynajmniej czas na to, by móc wszystko przemyśleć. Uporządkować myśli, które szalały w jego głowie. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego Lucjusz Malfoy zaprosił go na spotkanie i czego od niego chciał. Intuicja podpowiadała mu, że jeśli nie wiadomo o co chodzi, a ma to coś wspólnego z Malfoyem, to z pewnością będzie to coś nieprzyjemnego.

Harry pomyślał nawet o tym, by powiedzieć o wszystkim przyjacielowi, lecz Ron z pewnością odradziłby mu spotkania z mężczyzną.

"To tylko kolacja" – przekonywał sam siebie lecz gdy nadeszła godzina ich spotkania, Harry poczuł niepokój. Aportował się prosto do Dziurawego Kotła za pomocą sieci Fiuu. Westchnął. Jeszcze przez dwa tygodnie nie będzie mógł używać magii poza Hogwartem.

Harry obawiał się, że w pubie będzie dużo osób lecz na jego szczęście, nie było ich aż tak wiele. Nie lubił tego miejsca. Chciał tu przyjść tylko dlatego, aby pokazać, że nie będzie godził się na warunki Malfoya. Severus zawsze powtarzał mu, aby w kontaktach z ludźmi pokroju Malfoya nie okazywać strachu ani uległości. Prawdą jest, że ich dostojny i pewny siebie wygląd robił wrażenie lecz gdy okażemy słabość, będziemy straceni. Dodatkowo, Harry miał wielką ochotę zrobić mężczyźnie na złość wybierając to miejsce. Chciał zobaczyć jego arystokratyczny tyłek w miejscu tak obskurnym jak Dziurawy Kocioł. Dostrzegł go przy stoliku, który stał przy ścianie, zdała od innych. Minę miał zdegustowaną co automatycznie poprawiło Harry'emu humor. Gdy dostrzegł, że chłopak idzie w jego stronę, wstał.

\- Pan Potter – przywitał się gdy Harry zajął miejsce na przeciwko mężczyzny.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie czekał pan zbyt długo – powiedział z grzeczności.

\- Och, nie – odpowiedział uśmiechając się. Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, podczas której Malfoy uważnie przyglądał się Harry'emu.

\- Więc? Wydaje mi się, że był jakiś powód tego spotkania – przypomniał.

\- Naturalnie. Ostrzegam, że moja propozycja może wydać się nieco nietypowa.

\- Proszę przejść do rzeczy – powiedział Harry, czując się coraz bardziej zaniepokojony, co doskonale udawało mu się ukrywać.

\- Proponuję umowę, która dla nas obu będzie nawet bardziej niż korzystna.

Harry posłał w jego stronę pytający wzrok.

\- Mimo tego, że zostałem oczyszczony z zarzutów, wciąż jest wiele osób, które nie do końca wierzą w to, że stoję po jasnej stronie...

\- I nie mylą się – przerwał mu.

Lucjusz puścił tą uwagę mimo uszu.

\- Obiecałem sobie naprawić to, co zszargała wojna i proces, zaczynając od nazwiska.

\- I co ja mam z tym wspólnego, panie Malfoy?

\- Jest pan teraz zaiste najbardziej cenionym czarodziejem w naszym świecie. Wydaje się, że nawet nie masz pojęcia, czym dysponujesz. Wystarczy kilka słownych deklaracji z twojej strony i wszystko będzie załatwione – powiedział. - Po ślubie oczywiście.

\- Słucham? Po ślubie?

\- W rzeczy samej.

\- Wydaje mi się, że nie zrozumiałem.

\- Ślub sprawi, że wszystko będzie wydawało się bardziej prawdziwe – wytłumaczył.

\- Nie wierzę, że naprawdę pan myśli, że się zgodzę – powiedział, lecz to co wydostało się z jego ust zabrzmiało jak zachrypnięty szept. - To chore! Przecież my nawet nie... my nawet się nie... - nie był w stanie wykrztusić niczego więcej.

\- To nie będzie prawdziwe małżeństwo. To tylko interesy.

Harry przez chwilę nie wiedział co powiedzieć.

\- I co pozwala panu sądzić, że mógłbym się na to zgodzić? - zapytał w końcu, siląc się na stanowczy głos.

\- Wydaje mi się, że Ministerstwo wciąż ma problem ze schwytaniem wielu śmierciożerców. Moje informacje mogły by okazać się bardzo pomocne – powiedział. - Miejsce pobytu Bellatrix Lestrange, dla przykładu.

I trafił w słaby punkt Harry'ego. Chłopak marzył o tym, by tą kobietę spotkało wszystko co najgorsze. Czyli wszystko, na co zasłużyła. Od schwytania rzez aurorów, aż po pocałunek dementorów.

\- I oczywiście nie mógłby pan pomóc Ministerstwu tak po prostu, bez dostania czegoś w zamian? - zapytał, doskonale znając odpowiedź.

\- To nie leży w mojej naturze.

\- Oczywiście – prychnął.

\- Trzymałem te informacje na specjalną okazje – powiedział dumnie.

\- Od początku pan to wszystko zaplanował. – Harry zmarszczył brwi.

\- Owszem – przyznał a dumny uśmiech nie zniknął z jego twarzy.

Patrzył na Harry'ego wyczekująco. Chłopak wręcz czuł na sobie pytające spojrzenie.

\- Co masz do stracenia, Harry? - powiedział, wypowiadając jego imię powoli i z naciskiem.

I to zdanie uderzyło Harry'ego prosto w brzuch. Nie miał niczego do stracenia. Jedynie na tym zyska. Nie miał nawet powodu by się nie zgodzić. Zwłaszcza, że miał być to związek czysto biznesowy. Daje coś, i otrzymuje coś innego w zamian. Prosta transakcja. Snape również nie stał na przeszkodzie. Harry był wolny i prawie dorosły. I już nigdy nie pozwoli się zranić.

\- Zgadzam się – słowa wydostały się z jego ust zanim zdążył to przemyśleć. Liczył w duchu na to, że nie pożałuje tej decyzji. Na twarzy Malfoya pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

\- Jak chce pan wszystkich poinformować? Nie możemy po prostu stanąć na środku ulicy Pokątnej i zacząć się całować. Prędzej odesłali by nas do Munga niż pomyśleli, że jesteśmy... w związku.

Lucjusz po prostu wstał a Harry instynktownie zrobił to samo. Mężczyzna chwycił go lekko pod łokieć, w drugiej ręce trzymając swoją laskę. Wyszli razem z pubu, po czym Malfoy nagle położył swoją rękę na biodrze Harry'ego i jednym, gwałtownym ruchem przysunął go bliżej do siebie, tak, że ich klatki piersiowe prawie się stykały. Kolejne co Harry poczuł, to ciepłe wargi na swoich własnych. Nie był to prawdziwy pocałunek, za co Harry był bardzo wdzięczny. Nie minęło kilka sekund, gdy w mroku nocy dostrzegli błyski aparatów fotograficznych. Harry domyślił się od razu, że właśnie na to liczył Malfoy. Chłopak czuł zadziwiająco przyjemny zapach mydła, wanilii i jakiegoś drogiego alkoholu. Po chwili przerwali pocałunek. W półmroku wciąż błyskały światła fleszy, gdy Malfoy nachylił się w stronę Pottera.

\- Myślę, że sprawa załatwiona – wyszeptał. - Chodźmy. Złap mnie za ramię.

Harry wykonał polecenie.

\- Gdzie?

\- Grimmuald Place 12.

I po chwili byli już na miejscu a Harry czuł nieprzyjemne wrażenie po aportacji.

\- Wyślę do ciebie sowę odnośnie naszego następnego spotkania. Ustalimy zasady i podpiszemy umowę.

\- Umowę? - zapytał zdziwiony.

\- To jedynie formalność. Potrzebuję zapewnienia, że nie zmienisz zdania dzień przed ślubem.

Słysząc słowo "ślub", poczuł nieprzyjemny ścisk w brzuchu.

\- Nie zrobię tego – zapewnił.

\- Gryfońska uczciwość – roześmiał się. Stali blisko siebie. Harry odsunął się nagle gdy poczuł ciepły oddech na swoim policzku.

\- Skąd pan wiedział, że tam będą? Fotografowie.

\- Zawsze się gdzieś kręcą. Szukają sensacji. Wraz z końcem wojny, skończyły im się skandale i tematy.

\- Jutro z pewnością będą meli o czym napisać.

\- Z pewnością.

\- Pójdę już – powiedział Harry. Chciał jak najszybciej wziąć kąpiel i zmyć z siebie zapach drugiego mężczyzny.

\- W porządku. Musisz się wyspać przed wyjściem jutrzejszego wydania proroka.

Po chwili Lucjusz aportował się a Harry został sam.

Tak. Jutro wszyscy się dowiedzą.

* * *

I jak? Koniecznie zostawcie po sobie komentarz :))

Pozdrawiam,

Lawliettxox.


	3. Rozdział trzeci

**A/N: **Witajcie. Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, favsy i followsy.

**ChiekoHana - **Dziękuję. Team Lucjusz! A Harry, nasz biedny Harry będzie zdruzgotany hahaha. W następnym rozdziale będzie tego nieco więcej. Ron również dorzuci swoje cztery grosze.

**Kto -** tam? Puk puk. Kto tam? Taka zabawna :'')... Dziękuję. Tak, troszkę naciągane, przyznaję. Ale któż nie lubi takich spokojnych, niezobowiązujących fanficków na pochmurny dzień? Harry będzie miał swoje wzloty i upadki jeśli chodzi o to, czy aby na pewno podjął właściwą decyzję.

Nie, nie. Dobrze przeczytałaś. Miałam na myśli "nie myją się". Wszak chyba wystarczy, że nie wierzą w to, że Lucjusz stoi po jasnej stronie. Nie wymagajmy od nich, by robili to, i myli się jednocześnie. To szaleństwo! :)

**szudi - **Dziękuję. Jak miło ;)

**md - **Dziękuję. Staram się dodawać nowe rozdziały jak najszybciej, lecz choć ten rozdział był już napisany wcześniej, byłam zbyt leniwa by przepisać go na komputer. Siła wyższa :)

**N -** Dziękuję. To moje dwa ulubione pairingi również :) To znaczy, jest jeszcze drarry ale nie przesadzajmy, Harry nie może być aż tak rozchwytywany. Dwóch ślizgonów wystarczy :)

* * *

Severus Snape nie był szczęśliwym mężczyzną. Był naprawdę szczęśliwy, zanim nie zaprzepaścił wszystkiego z powodu głupich gryfońskich instynktów. Nigdy nie przypuszczałby, że Godryk Gryffindor i cechy jego piekielnego domu będą jego gwoździem do trumny. Nie był nawet Gryfonem! Jak widać, zaledwie przebywanie w ich towarzystwie grozi zarażeniem się tych wszystkich cech jak na przykład troska. Też mi coś! A gdyby zachowywał się bardziej ślizgońsko to wciąż miałby Harry'ego dla siebie i na wyłączność. Razem z nim. W jego lochach. Na zawsze. Tam, gdzie powinien być. Jego własny Gryfon, którego stracił przez własną głupotę. I to cholernie bolało. Wrzucił Proroka Codziennego do palącego się kominka i z radością patrzył, jak ten stek bzdur spala się doszczętnie. Zdjęcie Harry'ego. Jego Harry'ego w ramionach Malfoya. Nie mógł znieść widoku kogoś całującego Harry'ego. Nie mógł. Wiedział, że to w końcu się stanie. Pozwalając Harry'emu odejść, dając mu wolność, liczył się z tym, że chłopak prędzej czy później znajdzie sobie kogoś innego. Miał jednak nadzieję, że zdarzy się to znacznie później. Przeklęci przystojni Wybrańcy! Niech wszyscy będą przeklęci! I co z tego, że jest tylko jeden. Minęły dwa tygodnie, odkąd ostatni raz przytulał Harry'ego. Odkąd ostatni raz trzymał go w swoich ramionach. Nie, to na pewno nie prawda! Harry nie związałby się z Malfoyem. To niedorzeczne! To stek bzdur! To wymysł tych pazernych na skandale reporterów!  
Stek bzdur, które tak bezwzględnie raniły jego serce. Bezwzględnie i okrutnie.

Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Nie, nie pukanie. Walenie. Głośne walenie. Nie miał ochoty nikogo widzieć. Nie chciał z nikim rozmawiać. Harry był wyjątkiem. Otworzył je a jego gość wszedł nagle do pomieszczenia.

\- Możesz w to uwierzyć?! - Remus Lupin rzucił wściekle Prorokiem Codziennym, na którym, na pierwszej stronie widniało TO zdjęcie.

_Świetnie, teraz będę musiał spalić jeszcze jedną gazetę_, pomyślał.

Remus Lupin mieszkał w Hogwarcie odkąd dyrektor McGonagall postanowiła przywrócić go na stanowisko nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Severus aż kipiał ze "szczęścia" gdy się o tym dowiedział.

\- Lupin. Czego chcesz? - Zapytał.

\- Nic z tym nie zrobisz?! - Warknął wściekle.

\- Niby z czym? - Zapytał głupio, doskonale znając odpowiedź.

\- Z tym zdjęciem. Nie, nie ze zdjęciem. Chociaż tak, ze zdjęciem też. I z tą całą sytuacją!

\- I co mam z tym zrobić? Niby dlaczego powinno mnie to obchodzić? - Odpowiedział beznamiętnie. Emocje perfekcyjnie ukrył pod zimną maską obojętności.

\- Jak to co? Chyba nie powiesz mi teraz, że między wami niczego nie było. – Jego głos wciąż był ostry.

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz, Lupin. Czyżby przebywanie w towarzystwie tego martwego psa doszczętnie zrównało twój mózg z ziemią?

Jeśli obraza nieżyjącego przyjaciela go zabolała, to w każdym razie nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

\- Przestań udawać, Severusie. Przestań robić ze mnie głupca. Harry wszystko mi powiedział.

_Niemożliwe_, pomyślał, _a może jednak?_ Nie, Harry by tego nie zrobił. Dotrzymał obietnicy, nikomu nie powiedział.

\- Powiedział ci? - Zapytał przerażony, lecz to, co wydostało się z jego ust zabrzmiało jak ochrypnięty szept.

\- Nie. Ty to zrobiłeś. - Lupin uśmiechnął się dumnie. Zadowolony z siebie wilczur.

I to Severusa zabiło. Sam się pogrążył. Dał się złapać w tak nędzną pułapkę, jakby wcale nie miał szpiegowskiej przeszłości. Fale złości i zażenowania spłynęły po nim.

I wtedy coś sobie uświadomił. Nie ma bardziej ślizgońskiej bestii od wkurzonego Gryfona.

\- Więc co z tym zrobimy? - Lupin zapytał w końcu.

\- My? Nie mieszaj mnie w to. Nie obchodzi mnie co i z kim robi Potter – skłamał.

\- Nie?

\- Nie.

\- Kłamiesz.

\- Wyjdź.

\- Zależy ci na nim.

\- Wyjdź, Lupin. Natychmiast. Powtarzam to ostatni raz - ostrzegł.

I wtedy Remus wyszedł, głośno trzaskając drzwiami. Severus westchnął cicho zrezygnowany, po czym podniósł Proroka z ziemi i po raz kolejny przyjrzał się zdjęciu, które tak bardzo zniszczyło mu dzień. I życie.

Nie będzie się w to mieszał. To nie jest sprawa. Pozwolił Potterowi odejść właśnie po to, aby ten mógł ułożyć sobie życie z kimś, kogo kocha. Kimś, kto będzie go wart. Malfoy zdecydowanie nie był tym kimś, ale co mógł zrobić? Skoro to właśnie był wybór Harry'ego, to niech tak będzie. Pozwolił mu odejść. Kazał mu odejść. Akt miłosierdzia z jego strony. Czy coś. Ostatni raz rzucił okiem na Harry'ego. Tylko na Harry'ego. Bez objęć mężczyzny obok, które oplatały smukłe ciało chłopca jak sidła. Patrzył tylko na Harry'ego.

Wrzucił Proroka do kominka. Piękny widok.

Jego serce rozpadało się na kawałki w rytm wesołego strzelania płomieni w kominku

* * *

**Stracona szansa **

* * *

Lucjusz pił Szkocką patrząc na dokument ślubu leżący na stoliku, tuż obok najnowszego Proroka Codziennego. Gotowa do podpisania umowa. Płyn przyjemnie rozgrzewał jego gardło. Wszystko szło po prostu świetnie. Harry zgodził się na wszystko nawet szybciej niż oczekiwał. Zdecydowanie szybciej. Teraz wystarczy jeden mały podpis i będzie miał wszystko, czego potrzebuje.

Powrót dobrej reputacji, oczyszczenie z podejrzeń o działalność śmierciożerczą, i Wybrańca, który da mu to wszystko i jeszcze więcej, zaledwie jednym machnięciem ręki. To wszystko było takie proste. Takie łatwe. Nie chciał Harry'ego wyłącznie dla tych korzyści. Lucjusz był człowiekiem bardzo dokładnym. Wykorzystywał wszystkie zalety swojego celu. Nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby Potter zechciał dotrzymać mu towarzystwa do końca życia. Nie, żeby miał zamiar kiedykolwiek pozwolić mu odejść. Nie było takiej opcji. Lecz gdyby chłopak sam chciał, z własnej woli...

Potter był inteligentny i nawet bardziej niż przyjemny dla oka. A to wszystko w pakiecie razem z tymi gryfońskimi cechami od lojalności począwszy. Miłość nie miała znaczenia. Liczyło się przywiązanie. Kolejny raz przeczytał dokument doszukując się luk, które chłopak mógłby potem wykorzystać by wywinąć się od umowy. Na to nie mógł pozwolić. Wszystko było idealnie. Wystarczył jeden podpis i wszystko czego chce, trafi prosto w jego ręce. Zapakowane pięknie i dostarczone pod sam nos. Ostatni raz rzucił okiem na umowę, po czym zabrał się za pisanie listu.

_" Drogi Harry Potterze,_

_Spotkaj się ze mną w Dziurawym Kotle ponownie, jutro o ósmej wieczorem._

_Z wyrazami szacunku,_

_Lucjusz Malfoy"_

Podał list swojej pięknej, śnieżnobiałej sowie i patrzył jak odlatuje.

Wszystko szło świetnie.

* * *

**Stracona Szansa**

* * *

Im dłużej o tym myślał, tym bardziej był pewien, że to był zły pomysł. Nie powinien był godzić się na ślub z Malfoyem. Sam nie wiedział co mu strzeliło do głowy. Miał wątpliwości czy złapanie Bellatrix było tego warte. Utknąć już na zawsze w małżeństwie z Lucjuszem Malfoyem? Lecz nie mógł już zmienić zdania.

Usłyszał stukanie w okno i ujrzał dwie sowy. Wpuścił je do środka. Jedna z nich była biała i łudząco podobna do Hedwigi, natomiast druga należała do Remusa Lupina. Zabrał listy i dał obu sowom ulubiony przysmak jego sowy. Pierwszy list, jak później się okazało, od Malfoya, informował o najbliższym spotkaniu. Harry naskrobał szybkie "ok" na kawałku pergaminu i podał białej sowie, która od razu odleciała. Zabrał się za czytanie drugiego listu.

_"Drogi Harry,_

_przeczytałem dzisiejszego Proroka Codziennego. Nic z tego nie rozumiem. Mam nadzieję, że to wszystko ma jakieś racjonalne wytłumaczenie. Spotkaj się ze mną jak najszybciej,_

_Remus Lupin"_

Harry westchnął. Ponownie napisał odpowiedź.

_" Wszystko w porządku. Nie martw się. Wytłumaczę wszystko wkrótce"._

I wysłał.

* * *

I jak?

Komentarze motywują i pomagają w walce z lenistwem.

Myślę nad jakąś rozmową pomiędzy Ronem a Lucjuszem. Co o tym sądzicie?

Pozdrawiam :)


	4. Rozdział czwarty

**A/N: **Dziękuję, za pozytywny odbiór. Przyznaję, że trochę się bałam publikować Straconą Szansę, więc bardzo się cieszę, że Wam się podoba.

* * *

\- Zechcesz mi to wyjaśnić?!

\- Ron, nie teraz.

Nie mógł powiedzieć, że nagła wizyta przyjaciela go zaskoczyła. Po pierwsze, wszystkie jego wizyty są nagłe i niezapowiedziane, a po drugie, sądząc po tym, co napisali w Proroku Codziennym, aż dziwne, że sama Hermiona nie przyleciała na miotle ze Szwajcarii. Według Rity Skeeter, Lucjusz i Harry mieli już gorący romans od wielu miesięcy, co trzymali w tajemnicy przed światem aż do wczorajszego dnia, gdy zostali złapani na schadzce. Harry wyrzucił gazetę w kąt nie czytając nawet połowy tego co napisali.

\- Teraz - rudy chłopak zamknął drzwi i oparł się o nie plecami.

\- To nie jest tak, jak myślisz – powiedział na swoją obronę.

\- Och tak? Na zdjęciu wygląda to inaczej – powiedział już nieco spokojniej. Wskazał na Proroka, którego trzymał w dłoniach.

\- Ron, posłuchaj mnie. Myślisz, że zrobiłbym coś takiego – wskazał na gazetę – bez twojej wiedzy?

\- Nie – przyznał a Harry odetchnął z ulgą.

\- To, co tu napisali, to nie prawda. Nie ma żadnego romansu. Wszystko to robię dla swoich własnych celów, a teraz proszę, Ron. Naprawdę się śpieszę. Wytłumaczę ci wszystko jak wrócę, w porządku?

\- Jasne, wybacz stary. Trochę mnie poniosło. Powinienem był wiedzieć, że Prorok kłamie - chłopak zrobił zakłopotaną minę.

\- Dzięki, Ron.

\- Nie ma sprawy – uśmiechnął się bratersko. Więc... to nie prawda, że wyjeżdżacie z Malfoyem za granicę, by tam pielęgnować waszą miłość i hodować kozy?

Harry rozszerzył oczy w przerażeniu.

\- Co?! Napisali tak? - Wyrwał Ronowi Proroka z rąk i zaczął przeszukiwać tekst.

\- Nie, żartuję tylko. Chciałem zobaczyć twoją reakcję – zaśmiał się a Harry westchnął. - Żałuj, że nie widziałeś swojej miny.

\- Muszę iść - stanął przed Ronem, dając mu do zrozumienia, że to czas, by odsunął się od drzwi i pozwolił mu wyjść.

\- Jasne, idź. Tylko nie myśl sobie, że wyjaśnienie mi tego cię ominie. Będę tu na ciebie czekał – ostrzegł go.

Harry westchnął.

* * *

\- Panie Malfoy...

\- Lucjuszu – poprawił go.

\- ... z tego wynika, że po ślubie, który nastąpi w moje urodziny...

\- Tak, musisz być oficjalnie pełnoletni – ponownie mu przerwał.

\- ... będę musiał zamieszkać w pańskim dworze, chodzić na wszystkie spotkania i uroczystości, w których pan również bierze udział – czytał z umowy. - W skrócie, wszystko co jest tu napisane, wygląda jak cholerny opis dożywocia w Azkabanie, a nie związku małżeńskiego!

\- Nie ma potrzeby się unosić. To ślub czysto biznesowy a takie umowy jak ta, są konieczne. - Malfoy zaczesał ręką włosy do tyłu.

\- "Niżej podpisany zobowiązuje się, do zaprzestania utrzymywania wszelkich stosunków emocjonalnych i/lub seksualnych z osobami postronnymi". A co TO niby ma znaczyć?! - Ostatnie zdanie wykrzyczał, lecz prędko tego pożałował, gdy dostrzegł spojrzenia innych ludzi skierowane w ich stronę.

\- Obawiam się, że nie rozumiem. - Malfoy spojrzał na niego uważnie.

\- Nie masz prawa decydować o tym, z kim chodzę do łóżka – warknął.

\- Ale nie mogę też pozwolić, by ktoś przez to dowiedział się, że nasz ślub jest ustawiony – odpowiedział spokojnie. - Poza tym, to uwłaczałoby mojej godności.

\- A cała ta umowa uwłacza mojej. Nie podpiszę tego – odrzekł twardo.

\- Czyżby strach cię obleciał? - zakpił.

\- Nie. Po prostu tego nie podpiszę – powtórzył.

Siedzieli chwilę w ciszy. Harry nerwowo stukał czubkami palców o drewniany blat stołu. Sekundy zdawały się trwać wieczność.

\- Oczywiście, że podpiszesz – blondyn odrzekł w końcu, przerywając ciszę. Harry'ego zaskoczyła pewność w jego głosie.

\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? - zapytał gniewnie.

\- Ponieważ gdybyś naprawdę nie miał zamiaru tego podpisać, to wyszedłbyś skąd już dawno temu a ty, tym czasem wciąż tu siedzisz i rozmawiasz ze mną. Dodatkowo, nie zapowiada się na to, byś miał zamiar prędko skąd wyjść. Mylę się?

Harry'ego zatkało. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Miał jeszcze wiele wątpliwości, lecz ta lekkomyślna i porywcza część jego natury kazała mu po prostu chwycić za pióro i podpisać ten piekielny pakt z diabłem.

Po chwili białe pióro leżało w jego dłoni.

\- Zanim to podpiszesz, powinieneś wiedzieć, że to nie jest zwykły dokument. To wieczysta przysięga. Działa na podobnej zasadzie, jak wieczysta umowa, nie wiem czy o niej słyszałeś...

Harry słyszał, i dokładnie pamiętał.

\- Po podpisaniu tego, jedynie ja, lub śmierć będzie mogła to unieważnić – wskazał na dokument.

Harry zawahał się, lecz po chwili, zdecydowanym ruchem, podpisał umowę. Malfoy uczynił to samo a szeroki uśmiech zakwitł na jego twarzy.

To koniec. Gra skończona.

* * *

Harry uparcie chciał wierzyć, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Przeczytał umowę dwukrotnie i wynikało z niej, że ani Malfoy, ani on, nie mogą oszukać ani zranić drugiego ani jego bliskich. Przynajmniej to miał zagwarantowane. Lucjusz obiecał Harry'emu, że w Malfoy Manor otrzyma wszystko, czego zapragnie. Będzie miał własny pokój, lub piętro, będzie mógł zapraszać przyjaciół oraz wychodzić kiedy tylko będzie chciał.

Mężczyzna wytłumaczył mu również, że jego ślub z Narcyzą został unieważniony już dawno temu, a kobieta wyjechała z kraju zaraz po wojnie. Dowiedział się również, że Draco wciąż nie wie nic o ślubie, ponieważ przebywa obecnie za granicą u przyjaciół.

Harry wciągnął świeże powietrze, gdy wyszli z dusznego pubu. Chłopak dostrzegł, że Lucjusz wypatruje czegoś, lecz w ciemności nie mógł dostrzec tego obiektu.

\- Witaj, Severusie. - Lucjusz powiedział, a Harry miał wrażenie, że przez chwile jest serce stanęło mu w piersiach, gdy usłyszał to imię, a po chwili i on dostrzegł mężczyznę. Jego czarne szaty idealnie zlewały się z ciemnością nocy.

\- Lucjuszu – drugi mężczyzna przywitał się. Harry nie podnosił wzroku, choć czuł na sobie palące spojrzenie Severusa.

\- Co tu robisz o tak później porze? - zapytał blondyn.

\- Mógłbym zadać to samo pytanie tobie – odpowiedział, nie spuszczając wzroku z Harry'ego, co Lucjusz od razu dostrzegł.

\- Harry miał ochotę się przewietrzyć. - Malfoy położył swoją dłoń na biodrach chłopaka i mógłby przysiąc, że mimo ciemności, mógł dostrzec, jak szczęka i pięści Snape'a zaciskają się. - A skoro nadarzyła się okazja, to oficjalnie zapraszam cię na nasz ślub, szczegóły wyślę ci przez sowę. Mam nadzieję, że zaszczycisz nas swoją obecnością, przyjacielu. Harry z pewnością nie miałby nic przeciwko, prawda, Harry?

Harry nie odpowiedział. W końcu podniósł wzrok i spojrzał wyzywająco w czarne oczy.

\- Nie jestem pewny, czy znajdę czas – odrzekł Snape twardo.

\- Możemy iść? - Harry zwrócił się w stronę Lucjusza, zanim ten zdążył odpowiedzieć.

\- Oczywiście – uśmiechnął się do chłopaka. - Żegnaj, Severusie.

I po chwili aportowali się na Grimmauld Place. Harry nie miał już ochoty na rozmowę więc bez pożegnania wszedł do domu.

Lucjusz wrócił do pustego Malfoy Manor wciąż nie mogąc zapomnieć o tej dziwnej, pełnej napięcia rozmowie, i o spojrzeniach Snape'a skierowanych w stronę Harry'ego. Coś było nie w porządku, a Lucjusz był pewien, że wkrótce się dowie. Tak, niedługo wszystko będzie wiedział.

Każdy kod można złamać, a każdą tajemnicę odkryć.

* * *

Koniecznie napiszcie w komentarzach co sądzicie :))


	5. Rozdział piąty

Gdy Harry wszedł do Grimmauld Place 12, zapach spalenizny natychmiast zaatakował jego nozdrza. Przeszedł przez korytarz aż dotarł do kuchni. Szybko odnalazł źródło nieprzyjemnego zapachu. Dwa spalone na wiór jajka wciąż przyklejone były do patelni. Aby znaleźć sprawcę całego bałaganu, udał się do salonu, gdzie dostrzegł Ron'a. Rudzielec spał w najlepsze na dużym fotelu, a na jego brzuchu leżała otwarta krzyżówka. Wyglądało to tak, jakby Ron zasnął, próbując ją rozwiązać. Harry podszedł bliżej. W pewnym momencie drewniana podłoga zaskrzypiała pod jego ciężarem, budząc śpiącego chłopaka. Ron otworzył nagle oczy i od razy dostrzegł Harry'ego.

\- Cześć kumplu, już... - przerwał, zmarszczył nagle brwi. - O Marlinie, co tu tak wali?

\- Twoja kolacja, jak przypuszczam – Harry odpowiedział mu.

\- Och, no tak, jajka. Trochę się spaliły – ziewnął. - Powiesz mi w końcu o co chodzi? Umieram z ciekawości.

Harry usiadł na fotelu obok.

\- Tak, chyba powinienem – zaczął. - Malfoy zaproponował mi, że pomoże Ministerstwu schwytać śmierciożerców.

\- W porządku, ale co ty masz z tym wspólnego? Przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że nie lubisz mieszkać się w sprawy Ministerstwa.

\- Mam coś innego, co on chce w zamian.

\- W zamian? - No oczywiście, sam nie wiem, czemu się dziwie – prychnął. - Więc co to jest? Czego ten bydlak chce?

\- Chce, żebym mu pomógł naprawić reputację.

\- Ty? Dlaczego ty? - zapytał, lecz po chwili rozszerzył oczy w zrozumieniu. - Myśli, że ludzie pomyślą, że od zawsze był dobry, jeśli nagle cię poślubi.

Harry przytaknął.

\- Bydlak – wypluł rudy chłopak. - Nie zgadzaj się na to, to pułapka, mówię ci, kumplu.

\- Za późno, Ron. On miał wieczystą umowę.

* * *

Stracona szansa

* * *

Następnego dnia, Harry wybrał się do Nory, w celu odwiedzenia Weasleyów. Obiecał Molly, że będzie zaglądał do nich w wolnych chwilach. Dodatkowo, słyszał od Rona, że tego dnia Remus Lupin również tam będzie. Może i nie był gotowy na powiedzenie o wszystkim Weasleyom, ale Remus z pewnością powinien wiedzieć.

\- Och Harry, kochaneczku! - powitał go okrzyk kobiety, która od razu chwyciła go w ramiona w matczynym uścisku. - Jaka miła niespodzianka! Niech no ci się przyjrzę. Wyglądasz naprawdę dobrze, choć z pewnością schudłeś. Choć, mam jeszcze w kuchni trochę ciastek.

\- Panią też miło znów widzieć, pani Weasley – uśmiechnął się do kobiety.

\- Och, Harry – pogładziła go po policzku. - Chodź, wszyscy na pewno chcą cię zobaczyć.

Podążył za kobietą do salonu, w którym ujrzał Rona i Ginny siedzących na fotelach, oglądających stare zdjęcia. Niedaleko nich, przy stole Artur Weasley dyskutował o czymś żywo z Remusem. Gdy wszedł do środka, wszyscy nagle zamilkli. Na stole dostrzegł wczorajszego Proroka Codziennego i zrozumiał pytające spojrzenia.

Już prawie zapomniał o tym przeklętym artykule i tym przeklętym zdjęciu.

\- Cześć, Harry! - Ron przywitał go z uśmiechem, a w jego ślady ruszył Remus, który wstał i serdecznie go przytulił. Wymienił również przyjacielski uścisk dłoni z panem Weasleyem i przywitał się z Ginny.

\- Harry, tak dawno cię nie widzieliśmy – powiedział Artur.

\- Dwa tygodnie, panie Weasley.

\- W rzeczy samej, dwa tygodnie – poklepał chłopaka po ramieniu. Po chwili niezręcznej ciszy, Remus odchrząknął cicho.

\- Więc, Harry, co robiłeś w tym czasie, gdy się nie widzieliśmy? - jego wzrok skierował się w stronę Proroka.

\- Wiec... ja, cóż, nic nadzwyczajnego. Na Grimmauld Place jest raczej spokojnie. To znaczy, jeśli nie liczyć obrazu szurniętej matki Syriusza – uśmiechnął się.

\- Tak, wyobrażam sobie. I nie poznałeś nikogo nowego?

\- Remusie, o co naprawdę chcesz zapytać? Po prostu to powiedz.

\- Lucjusz Malfoy, Harry? Możesz to jakoś wyjaśnić? - zapytał spokojnie.

\- Ta, raczej ci się to nie spodoba. Możemy pomówić o tym w cztery oczy? Chyba jeszcze nie jestem gotowy, by powiedzieć o tym wszystkim – odrzekł zakłopotany.

Więc wyszli na spacer. Szli wolno, wydeptaną polną drogą. Słońce przyjemnie ocieplało ich twarze, gdy rozmawiali. Harry powiedział Remusowi wszystko, nawet więcej niż Ronowi. Przyniosło mu to ulgę. Remus nie oceniał go, nie powiedział, że był to błąd. Jedynie patrzył na niego ze współczuciem i wysłuchiwał wszystkiego, co Harry miał mu do powiedzenia. Gdy skończył, Remus przez chwilę nic nie mówił, a Potter również nie zakłócał ciszy. Rozumiał, że mężczyzna potrzebuje czasu, by wszystko przemyśleć.

\- Harry, jesteś pewny, że nie da się tego odkręcić? - zapytał w końcu. - Może umowa miała jakąś lukę, cokolwiek.

Westchnął.

\- Wątpię w to, Remusie – odpowiedział smutno. - Przepraszam, że cię zawiodłem.

Mężczyzna stanął i położył Harry'emu dłonie na ramionach.

\- Harry, nie zawiodłeś mnie. Jestem z ciebie dumny, bez względu na wszystko. A to... to tylko jeden błąd. Jakoś to okręcimy – powiedział pocieszająco, a Harry przytaknął, nie do końca przekonany.

\- Wracajmy. Molly z pewnością przygotowała coś pysznego. - I wrócili. Harry odetchnął z ulgą, gdy Weasleye zaakceptowali jego decyzje, o zachowaniu w tajemnicy całej tej sytuacji, i już nie zadawali mu niezręcznych pytań.

Wrócił do domu nieco później, najedzony i ze znacznie lepszym humorem, który został momentalnie zepsuty, gdy dostrzegł tak znajomą już sowę za oknem. Miałby ochotę po prostu jej nie wpuszczać. Zostawić ją tam, na zewnątrz, aż wróciłaby do właściciela z listem, lub po prostu zrzuciła by go na ziemię i odleciała, a Harry nigdy nie dowiedziałby się, co jest w liście. Wiedział niestety, że to i tak niczego by nie zmieniło. Wpuścił ją do środka. Sowa była naprawdę piękna i tak bardzo podobna do Hedwigi. Szkoda, że tak wspaniała istota była doręczycielem czegoś, czego wcale nie chciał widzieć.

W porządku, mówił sobie, Remus nie jest zły, Ron również. Cokolwiek będzie napisane w środku, nie zmieni niczego na gorsze.

_"Kochany Harry,"_ \- przeczytał, czując jak ostatni posiłek przewraca mu się w żołądku.

_"informuję Cię, o naszym przyjęciu zaręczynowym, które odbędzie się jutro. Wybacz mi ten pośpiech, lecz obawiam się, że będzie to najlepsza data. Przyjęcie odbędzie się w Malfoy Manor wczesnym wieczorem, lecz proszę cię, byś przyjechał już z rana, abyśmy zdążyli przygotować strój dla Ciebie, oraz omówić kilka istotnych kwestii. Lista gości znajduję się na osobnej kartce w liście, jeśli chcesz kogoś dodać proszę, zrób to szybko. _

_Lucjusz Malfoy"_

Zamknął oczy. Wytrzyma to.

Starał się uspokoić nerwy, i skupić wyłącznie na uderzeniach swojego serca. Wsłuchiwał się w miarowy rytm. Z samej ciekawości otworzył kartkę z listą gości, na której większość nazwisk była mu zupełnie nieznana. Rozpoznał Ministra Magii, kilka szych z Ministerstwa oraz nazwiska swoich przyjaciół. Wszystko było zapisane alfabetycznie, co upewniło go, że wszystko w świecie Malfoya musi być dokładnie zaplanowane i dopasowane na ostatni guzik. Nawet głupia lista gości.

Gdy dotarł do litery "S" znalazł nazwisko, którego tak bardzo nie chciał tam ujrzeć. Chciał, by zniknęło razem z osobą, do którego należy. Lecz wciąż tam było.

* * *

Pamiętajcie o zostawieniu po sobie komentarza :)


	6. Rozdział szósty

Mierzenie szat był okropne. Harry jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie przymierzył ich tak wiele. Lucjusz postarał się o to, by wszystkie były najwyższej jakości, idealnie dopasowane. Więc spędził kilka godzin na mierzeniu szat, a do tego musiał znosić świdrujące spojrzenie mężczyzny.

Czy ubrania były naprawdę aż tak ważne?

Jak widać, dla Malfoya były. Swoją szatę miał przygotowaną już od tygodnia.

Gdy w końcu udało im się dobrać strój, który sprostał oczekiwaniom arystokraty, zabrali się za mierzenie butów. To na szczęście poszło już znacznie szybciej i Harry z ulgą odetchnął, gdy wszyscy ludzie odpowiedzialni za jego wygląd opuścili dwór.

\- Muszę przyznać, że będziesz wyglądał olśniewająco - usłyszał, gdy przebierał się w zwykłe spodnie. Malfoy stał dumnie przy wejściu, opierając się o framugę drzwi. - Połowa gości z pewnością będzie pożerać cię wzrokiem.

Harry szczerze w to wątpił. Poczuł, jak jego puls przyśpiesza, gdy ujrzał, że mężczyzna zbliża się do niego. Podchodził coraz bliżej, aż w końcu znalazł się przed chłopakiem.

\- Lecz będą mogli jedynie patrzeć - powiedział, po czym uniósł dłoń i pogładził wierzchem palców policzek Harry'ego. Jego ręka po chwili zjechała niżej, aż dotarła do jego podbródka. Harry sapnął zaskoczony. Palce mężczyzny delikatnie uniosły jego twarz wyżej. Po chwili poczuł na swoich ustach dotyk innych warg, ciepłych i miękkich. Przymknął oczy, gdy poczuł przyjemny zapach mężczyzny.

Po chwili mężczyzna przerwał pocałunek i odsunął się od Harry'ego.

\- Ubierz się, fryzjer wkrótce się pojawi - powiedział i wyszedł.

Harry opadł zrezygnowany na fotel.

* * *

Fryzjer okazał się być jeszcze gorszy. Dwie kolejne godziny siedział na fotelu, czekając, aż mężczyźnie uda się doprowadzić jego rozczochrane włosy do porządku. Z zdziwieniem stwierdził, że poszło mu to bardzo sprawnie. Sam nigdy nie był w stanie zrobić z swoich włosów czegokolwiek, co nie wyglądało by jak ptasie gniazdo. Potem już nawet przestał próbować, gdy Severus powiedział mu, że lubi jego włosy w ich naturalnej formie. Musiał przyznać, choć niechętnie, że fryzjer dobrze się spisał. Wyglądał naprawdę dobrze, choć nie do końca podobało mu się to, że przypominał teraz arystokratę. Nigdy nie chciał wyglądać jak Draco, którego włosy zawsze były idealnie gładkie i perfekcyjnie ułożone. Ta fryzura mu pasowała. Jego włosy swobodnie leżały, a kilka kosmyków opadało mu na czoło. Nie było żadnego żelu, tak jak w przypadku Dracona, co bardzo go ucieszyło.

Pierwsi goście pojawili się idealnie na czas. Harry stał obok Lucjusza, który witał gości. Harry nikogo z nich nie znał, niektórych jedynie kojarzył z widzenia. Oni wszyscy jednak uśmiechali się do niego i witali, jakby byli dobrymi znajomymi, a Harry odpowiadał wymuszonym uśmiechem. Pierwszymi osobami, które rozpoznał była Luna z ojcem, którzy zjawili się, jak zwykle ubrani na kolorowo. Ich znajomy wygląd i aura dziwaczności dodała otuchy Harry'emu. Następni goście zjawili się i po chwili cała główna sala w Malfoy Manor wypełniona była ludźmi. Nawet nie zauważył, gdy Lucjusz zniknął mu z pola widzenia i odetchnął z ulgą, ciesząc się chwilą spokoju. W końcu dostrzegł rude czupryny. Skierował się w ich stronę, lecz w ostatnim momencie poczuł, że ktoś łapie go za ramie. Odwrócił się by zobaczyć Severusa, który stał przed nim.

Rozejrzał się dookoła, lecz nigdzie nie zauważył Lucjusza. Severus chwycił go za łokieć, i delikatnie pociągnął za sobą w stronę wyjścia z zatłoczonej sali. Harry nie wiedział powodu, przez który miałby się nie zgodzić. Chciał wiedzieć, co do powiedzenia ma mu Snape. W końcu wyszli z wielkiej sali i wkręcili w któryś w wielu korytarzy. Severus zatrzymał się w końcu.

\- Harry - powiedział tylko. - Co ty wyprawiasz?

\- Nie wiem o co ci chodzi - odpowiedział. - Jeśli pozwolisz, to chciałbym wrócić na swoje przyjęcie zaręczynowe.

Snape prychnął.

\- Nie pozwoliłem ci odejść po to, żebyś związał się z Malfoyem! - krzyknął.

Harry wciągnął powietrze.

\- Co zrobiłeś?

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że mógłbym przestać cię kochać? - szepnął. - Zrobiłem to, by pozwolić ci wybrać lepszą opcję.

Harry poczuł, jak jego złość rośnie w sile.

\- Nie masz prawa decydować za mnie! To ty byłeś moją lepszą opcją!

\- Więc wróć do mnie, Harry. Wróć do mnie i zapomnijmy o wszystkim.

\- Byłeś - powtórzył.

Lucjusz tym czasem przysłuchiwał się wszystkiemu w niemałym zdziwieniu. Gdy zauważył nagłe zniknięcie Harry'ego, postanowił pójść do poszukać. Nie spodziewał się tego usłyszeć, jednakże cieszył się, że tak się stało.

\- W rzeczy samej, mój drogi przyjacielu - Lucjusz w końcu postanowił wyjść z ukrycia i wtrącić się do rozmowy. - Byłeś.

\- Lucjusz? - Harry zapytał zdziwiony.

\- Wracaj na przyjęcie - powiedział, wciąż ostro patrząc na Snape'a. - Twój przyjaciel Lupin się pojawił, wracaj.

Harry zawahał się jeszcze przez chwilę, zanim odszedł.

Lucjusz podszedł bliżej Severusa.

\- Trzymaj się od niego z daleka - powiedział do Snape'a - Straciłeś swoją szansę, głupcze.

Następne co zauważył to gwałtowny ruch i poczuł, jak pięść Severusa uderza w jego twarz. Jego głowa wraz z ciosem odchyliła się w bok. Oblizał wargę, na której poczuł charakterystyczny smak krwi.

\- Cóż za prymitywny sposób walki - Lucjusz wyprostował się dumnie. - Widać jakie nawyki wyniosłeś ze swojego domu - roześmiał się kpiąco.

\- Ciesz się póki możesz, Malfoy. Harry nie zabawi u ciebie zbyt długo.

Lucjusz podszedł bliżej mężczyzny tak, że ich twarze znajdywały się zaledwie kilka centymetrów od siebie.

\- To się okaże - wysyczał. - Trzymaj się od niego z daleka.

Odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł.

* * *

Harry przeczuwał najgorsze, wraz z czasem oczekiwania na Malfoya. Jego podejrzenia potwierdziły się, gdy ujrzał, że mężczyzna wchodzi do pomieszczenia z rozciętą wargą. Patrzył, jak ten wierzchem dłoni przeciera krew z ust. Poczuł niewyobrażalną złość, która rosła z każdym krokiem, który stawiał zbliżając się do Lucjusza.

\- Co to jest? - zapytał wskazując na rozbitą wargę.

\- Nie moja wina, że twój drogi nauczyciel nie zna lepszej metody walki, od użycia przemocy - powiedział spokojnie.

\- Sprowokowałeś go, prawda? - wysyczał.

\- Powiedziałem mu tylko, by trzymał się od nas z daleka. By trzymał się z daleka od ciebie.

Poczuł, ze zaraz go uderzy. Dokładnie w to samo miejsce, w które przed chwilą dostał od Snape'a, lecz gdy tylko uniósł zaciśniętą pięść, dłoń Lucjusza odnalazła jego nadgarstek i zacisnęła swoje palce na nim w żelaznym uścisku. Mężczyzna nachylił się.

\- Nigdy więcej tego nie zrobisz - wypluł. - Nigdy!

Kilka spojrzeń odwróciło się w ich stronę. Harry w końcu wyrwał rękę.

\- Oboje jesteście tacy sami. Traktujecie mnie jak jakąś rzecz, głupi przedmiot! - krzyknął.

Wściekły skierował się w kierunku wyjścia. Nie chciał mieć z nimi nic wspólnego...

* * *

Komentarze będą mile widziane :)


	7. Rozdział siódmy

**KarboVictoria - **Dziękuję, cieszę się, że ci się podoba. Ja akurat jestem wielką fanką pairingu Lucjusz/Harry, więc bardzo mi miło, że zachęciłam Cię do czytania ff z tą parą :)

* * *

Wyszedł prędkim krokiem z sali nie patrząc za siebie. Furia i złość przysłoniły mu racjonalne myślenie i zupełnie nie zwracał uwagi na oczy wciąż wlepiające się w jego plecy, gdy odchodził. Był wściekły i miał ochotę coś rozwalić. Nie wiedział dokąd zmierza a myśli jak korytarze Malfoy Manor były zawiłe i kręte. To już czwarty zakręt, który wykonał i był pewien, że się zgubił. Mijał drzwi i schody. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że dwór jest jak labirynt. Ale nie miał zamiaru zawracać, nie chciał wracać na to przyjęcie. Był wściekły! Na Severusa, na Lucjusza a najbardziej na samego siebie. Jak mógł być tak głupi? Jak mógł dać się tak omamić i dać wplątać w tą niedorzeczną sytuację?!

Przyspieszył, aż poczuł zmęczenie i coraz większy brak sił. Zatrzymał się w końcu, gdy znajdował się w korytarzu, którego ściany były czerwonego koloru. Nie był to, rzecz jasna, odcień gryfońskiej czerwieni, lecz głęboka czerwień – dostojna i arystokratyczna. Zresztą tak jak wszystko w dworze, pełne powagi i świadczące o czystości krwi właściciela. Nagle usłyszał coś i nagle odwrócił się do tyłu, lecz nikogo tam nie zauważył, korytarz wciąż był pusty. Znów usłyszał ciche prychnięcie więc rozejrzał się do okoła i ponownie odwrócił.

\- Przestań się tak kręcić, chłopcze. - Harry podskoczył z zaskoczenia. - Żywego ducha tu nie znajdziesz.

Rozejrzał się, aż dostrzegł, że głos nie dobiegał z korytarza, lecz ze ściany. Na czerwono-krwistej ścianie wisiał obraz, a raczej czyiś portret. Podszedł bliżej, by lepiej się przyjrzeć. Portret oprawiony był w złote ramy, bogato ozdobione. Obraz przedstawiał mężczyznę sędziwego wieku. Miał na sobie czarną szatę oraz medalion na szyi w kolorze ślizgońskiej zieleni w kształcie węża. Harry spojrzał wyżej, na jego twarz. Był z pewnością wyniosły i dumny oraz pełen powagi. Jego twarz, choć pełna zmarszczek, wciąż niosła znaki urody, którą sprzed wielu lat z pewnością posiadał.

\- Przestań mi się tak przyglądać – warknął. - Kim jesteś i co robisz w moim domu?

Harry poczuł się zakłopotany.

\- E, ja... jestem Harry... Potter. Harry Potter, proszę pana – wydukał a mężczyzna zmierzył go wnikliwym spojrzeniem.

\- Co z twoją krwią, młodzieńcze? Jesteś pełnokrwisty, jak mniemam, skoro przekroczyłeś progi tego domu – powiedział, zastanawiając się.

\- Yy, nie. Właściwie, to jestem półkrwi – odpowiedział, zmieszany. Co teraz będzie? Czy portret zacznie krzyczeć i wyzywać go tak, jak obraz matki Syriusza?

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Harry Potter, półkrwi – powiedział. - Ja, jak pewnie zastanawiasz się, jestem Cygnus Black III – dodał dumnie, kładąc jedną dłoń na piersi.

Black?

\- Black? - zapytał zaskoczony Harry.

\- Coś nie tak, chłopcze?

\- Nie, tylko, ee – zawahał się.

\- Wysłów się, dziecko, to nie takie trudne – powiedział z kpiną.

\- Mój ojciec chrzestny nosił to nazwisko – odpowiedział. Dostrzegł, że Cygnus patrzy na niego wyczekująco. - To Syriusz Black.

Mężczyzna zastanowił się chwilę a Harry odruchowo poprawił okulary.

\- Syriusz, powiadasz. Czy to nie czasem syn mojej siostry, Walburgi?

\- Tak, ten sam.

Mężczyzna przytaknął.

\- Zdrajca krwi i hańba naszej rodziny? - zapytał, lecz jego głos nie był ostry, jedynie ciekawy.

\- Tak, to on – odpowiedział Harry.

\- Klapnij sobie, chłopcze i dotrzymaj mi, z łaski swojej, towarzystwa – powiedział, co zupełnie zaskoczyło Harry'ego, lecz wykonał polecenie i usiadł na ziemi, opierając się o ścianę.

\- Więc, Harry Potterze – zaczął – opowiedz mi co słychać u mojego siostrzeńca.

\- Zmarł rok temu – Harry z trudem wypowiedział te słowa.

\- Och – mruknął zaskoczony. - Nic dziwnego, okryci hańbą zwykle umierają młodo.

Harry sapnął wściekle i natychmiast podniósł się na nogi.

\- Jak śmiesz!? Syriusz był wspaniałym człowiekiem! - krzyknął.

Czuł złość do mężczyzny, który obraził jego zmarłego ojca chrzestnego. Nie lubił, gdy ktoś rozdrapywał po nim stare rany a jeszcze bardziej irytowało go i doprowadzało do wściekłości, gdy ktoś go obrażał. Przeżył zbyt wiele kłótni z Severusem o Syriusza i ten temat stał się dla niego bardzo wrażliwy.

\- Uspokój się, młody człowieku, nie miałem intencji go urazić.

Harry aż prychnął. Nie chciał więc dowiedzieć się, co w tej rodzinie znaczyło prawdziwe urażenie kogoś, skoro słowa mężczyzny tym nie były.

\- Wspaniałym człowiekiem powiadasz? A co tak wspaniałego zrobił, by zasłużyć na to określenie?

Harry trochę się uspokoił i z powrotem usiadł. Wytłumaczył Cygnusowi wszystko co ten chciał wiedzieć. Opowiedział o tym, jak poznał Syriusza i jak wiele mężczyzna dla niego zrobił. Powiedział, ile Syriusz dla niego znaczył i jak odważnym i dzielnym człowiekiem był. Cygnus słuchał całej opowieści uważnie, od czasu do czasu zadając pytania lub dopytując się o szczegóły. Harry zauważył, że całkiem przyjemnie opowiadało się to wszystko i przy okazji, wspominało.

Nawet nie zauważył, gdy jego opowieść dobiegła końca a on zmożony – zasnął.

* * *

Szukanie Harry'ego zajęło mu godzinę, podczas której musiał zostawić wszystkich gości. Nie żeby miał coś przeciwko, odpowiedział już na wystarczająco wścibskich komentarzy by mieć dość, lecz mimo wszystko nie chciał wzbudzać podejrzeń. Harry był na niego wściekły, co oczywiście było zrozumiałe. Sam wciąż czuł wściekłość po spotkaniu z Severusem oraz nadal usiłował przyswoić wszystko, czego się dowiedział. Nie podejrzewałby Harry'ego Pottera, zbawcę czarodziejskiego świata i Złotego Chłopca o romans ze swoim nauczycielem, a to w dodatku jakim! Severusem Snapem! Gdyby nie usłyszał i nie zobaczyłby tego wszystkiego na własne oczy, był pewien, że nie uwierzyłby w to. A jednak była to prawda. Sam nie wiedział, co powinien czuć. Skoro związek pomiędzy nimi był już skończony, pewnie nie powinno go to obchodzić, a jednak Severus wciąż starał się o odzyskanie Pottera a przez to Lucjusz, wbrew sobie, czuł się zagrożony. Podążył kolejnym korytarzem, wdzięczny sobie, że tak doskonale je zna . Gdyby nie to, z pewnością zgubiłby się już dawno temu. Miał również podejrzenia, że jego młody narzeczony sam zgubił się w korytarzach Malfoy Manor.

Nie byłby ani pierwszym, ani ostatnim. Masa ludzi gubiła się w dworze, w tym nawet osoby, które nie przyszły do tego miejsca pierwszy raz.

W końcu znalazł go, śpiącego na ziemi.

\- Tu jesteś – szepnął. Położył jedną swoją rękę na jego plecach a drugą pod kolanami i jednym ruchem podniósł go z ziemi. Głowa chłopaka leżała na jego piersi i Lucjusz czuł ciepły oddech na swojej szyi.

\- Zgubiłeś go! - powiedział nieco za głośno Cygnus. - Zgubiłeś dzieciaka w dworze – warknął, już trochę ciszej, nie chcąc budzić śpiącego Harry'ego.

\- Sam się zgubił – odmruknął Lucjusz, spoglądając na portret, o którego obecności zupełnie zapomniał.

\- Och, mój drogi, – pokiwał głową karcąco – zawsze uważałem cię za swojego rodzonego syna, ale w takich chwilach zachowujesz się jakbyś, w najlepszym przypadku, postradał wszystkie zmysł, jakbyś był głupim mugolem! Zapomniałeś już co stało się z twym drogim przyjacielem Nottem? Czy chociażby z tym prosiakiem Goylem?

\- Pamiętam doskonale – prychnął. - Nott przez dwa dni błądził po tych korytarzach a Goyle... Goyle jest po prostu głupi. Zgubiłby się się nawet w norze Weasleyów.

\- Lepiej nie używaj takich słów przy tym chłopcu, Lucjuszu – ostrzegł go. - Kim on w ogóle jest?

\- To Harry Potter.

\- To wiem. Można powiedzieć, że urządziliśmy sobie małą pogawędkę.

\- Ty? Pogawędkę? Chyba się przesłyszałem, Cygnusie.

\- Może i nie jestem łatwy w obyciu, ale wciąż jestem kulturalnym mężczyzną, więc lepiej uważaj co mówisz. Poza tym, jego towarzystwo było całkiem znośne, w przeciwieństwie do twojego, więc zabieraj chłopaka i daj mi w spokoju odpocząć.

Po czym ułożył się wygodniej w ramach swojego portretu i ignorując obecność Lucjusza, zamknął oczy i zasnął.

Lucjusz poprawił ciało Harry'ego w swoich ramionach i odszedł. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że nie był zdziwiony. Chłopak dogadał się z Cygnusem co już samo w sobie było dość nadzwyczajną rzeczą, ale również udało mu się sprawić, by mężczyzna polubił go. Dość zdumiewające.

Skierował się w stronę pustej sypialni, w której ułożył Harry'ego na łóżku. Chłopak przewrócił się na bok, odsłaniając przy tym ruchu kawałek pleców. Podszedł bliżej i przykrył go szczelnie kołdrą, po czym odgarnął zabłąkany kosmyk włosów z jego czoła.

Pstryknął palcami i po chwili pojawił się skrzat.

\- Czym mogę służyć, panie Malfoy? Skrzat z przyjemnością wykona każde polecenie pana – stworzenie skłoniło się nisko, niemal głową stykając ziemi.

\- Bądź tu jak się obudzi – powiedział.

\- Oczywiście, panie Malfoy. Z przyjemnością, panie Malfoy.

\- Na razie możesz odejść.

Skrzat przytaknął i po chwili zniknął. Lucjusz podszedł ponownie do łóżka swojego narzeczonego. Harry oddychał spokojnie i miarowo, z łagodnym wyrazem twarzy. Lucjuszowi bardzo podobał się ten widok i nie mógł odwrócić wzroku. Wiedział, że jutro będzie musiał zmierzyć się z jego złością, lecz na razie cieszył się obecnością śpiącego chłopaka. Jeśli będzie trzeba przeprosić, to przeprosi, choć wcale nie żałuje tego co zrobił. Musiał dopilnować by Snape trzymał się swoich hogwardzkich lochów i nie wtrącał się do jego związku z Harrym.

Tak właśnie zrobi i nic go nie powstrzyma.


	8. Rozdział ósmy

Miałam małą blokadę, lecz udało mi się napisać rozdział i to jeszcze przed czasem! I w dodatku dłuższy niż zazwyczaj ;)

Wciąż walczę z blokadą pisarską.

Potrzebuję waszego wsparcia w postaci komentarzy, więc po przeczytaniu zostawcie po sobie coś, jeśli Wam się podobało.

Pozdrawiam i życzę Wesołych Świąt! :)

* * *

Harry obudził się, gdy słońce wpadło już do pomieszczenia i przyjemnie ogrzewało jego skórę. Łóżko było niezwykle wygodne, a kołdra miękka i miło pachnąca. Mógłby w ogóle nie wstawać, tylko leżeć tak bez końca. Otworzył najpierw jedno oko, a następnie drugie. Ziewnął ospale, po czym podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i rozejrzał się dookoła pomieszczenia. Był to zwykły pokój, którego ściany miały odcień jasnego błękitu. Nie był to duży pokój, lecz idealny, by zmieścić w nim ogromne łóżko, parę mebli i biurko.

Zauważył, że na stoliku obok leżą jego okulary, starannie złożone. Sięgnął po nie ręką i prędko założył na nos.

Dostrzegł również dwoje drzwi, które znajdywały się na przeciw siebie. Wstał i podszedł do pierwszych. Otworzył je i dostrzegł, że za nimi znajduje się łazienka, która w przeciwieństwie do samego pokoju, była bogato zdobiona i bardzo duża. Wszedł do środka, by przyjrzeć się swojemu odbiciu w lustrze, lecz zanim zdążył to zrobić, usłyszał ciche pyknięcie dochodzące z pokoju. Odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z łazienki. W pokoju, obok łóżka stał skrzat domowy, drapiący się po głowie. Skrzat stał odwrócony do niego tyłem, więc Harry odkaszlnął cicho, by dać mu znać o swojej obecności. Stworzenie podskoczyło i prędko odwróciło się.

\- Panicz Harry Potter! - krzyknął. - Skrzat miał być tu, gdy panicz się obudzi! Skrzat nie wykonał polecenia swojego pana! Zły Skrzat!

I Harry wiedział, co nastąpi potem. Stworzenie rzuciło się na podłogę, i zaczęło uderzać swoją małą głową w podłogę, wydając przy tym ciche jęki bólu.

\- Zły Skrzat, zły Skrzat! - powtarzał jak mantrę.

\- Hej, uspokój się. - Harry podbiegł i klęknął przy nim. - Dopiero co wstałem, przecież nic się nie stało!

Skrzat nagle podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Harry'ego swoimi wielkimi, załzawionymi oczami.

\- Panicz Harry Potter jest bardzo miły – powiedział, gdy wstawali. - Mój pan chciał, bym był tu, jeśli panicz czegokolwiek by potrzebował.

\- Gdzie twój ee... pan jest teraz? - zapytał Harry.

\- Zapraszam za mną, paniczu – powiedział.

Harry szedł za skrzatem w ciszy. Chciał wrócić na Grimmauld Place czym prędzej, by nie musieć przebywać w Malfoy Manor dłużej, niż było to konieczne.

Gdy w końcu doszli do drzwi, które jak rozpoznał, prowadziły do salonu, Skrzat otworzył je i Harry przeszedł przez nie by zobaczyć, że Lucjusz siedzi na fotelu z Prorokiem Codziennym w dłoniach. Gdy mężczyzna usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, położył gazetę na kolanach.

\- Witaj, Harry. Dobrze spałeś? - zapytał.

Przez pierwszy moment Harry miał ochotę krzyknąć, wściec się. Powiedzieć wiele słów na temat tego, co sądzi o Malfoyu i o tym, co zrobił zeszłej nocy. Miał ochotę wrzeszczeć i uwolnić całą złość, która siedziała w nim od zeszłego wieczora. Po chwili jednak zrozumiał, że nie ma zamiaru tego zrobić. Woli wyjść z całej tej sytuacji z godnością i powagą. Pokazać, że jest dorosły i nie zachowa się jak dziecko.

\- Chcę wrócić do domu – powiedział, siląc się na spokojny ton.

\- Do domu? To jest teraz twój...

\- Zamknij się! - krzyknął. - To nie jest mój dom! To nigdy nie będzie mój dom!

I to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o godność i dojrzałość.

\- Harry, wiem co myślisz, ale proszę, uspokój się i porozmawiajmy.

\- Dlaczego miałbym się uspokoić? Ty nie byłeś spokojny zeszłej nocy – powiedział. - Traktujecie mnie jak przedmiot, ty i Snape. Dlaczego miałbym się was słuchać?

Nagle Lucjusz wstał i szybkim krokiem zaczął zbliżać się do Harry'ego. Potter widząc to, odruchowo cofnął się do tyłu i po chwili poczuł, jak jego plecy stykają się ze ścianą. Mężczyzna po chwili stał już przed Harrym tak blisko, że oboje czuli cieple oddechy na swoim policzku. Lucjusz położył obie swoje dłonie na ścianie po obu stronach głowy Harry'ego zamykając chłopaka jak w klatce, nie dając mu wyjścia.

\- Lepiej mnie posłuchaj, Potter – zaczął. - Nie chcesz przekroczyć granicy mojej cierpliwości bo uwierz, złe rzeczy dzieją się z tymi, którzy to robią.

Harry próbował się wyrwać, lecz nie był w stanie.

\- Masz trzy godziny, żeby spakować wszystkie swoje potrzebne rzeczy z Grimmauld Place i wrócić tu, rozumiesz?

Niechętnie przytaknął. Lucjusz zbliżył się jeszcze i nagle wbił się w usta chłopaka. Harry miał ochotę odsunąć się, lecz nie mógł. Z cierpliwością znosił wszystkie te sekundy, podczas których wargi mężczyzny dotykały jego własne. W końcu Harry był wolny i ujrzał, że mężczyzna wskazuje swoją dłonią na kominek.

\- Trzy godziny – powtórzył, gdy chłopak nabierał garść proszku Fiuu.

\- Grimmauld Place 12 – krzyknął i po chwili wypadł z kominka w zupełnie innym, lecz tak dobrze mu znanym miejscu. Czym prędzej pobiegł do swojego pokoju, wyjął kufer i spakował ubrania, książki, mapę Huncwotów, pomniejszoną magicznie miotłę a także kilka innych drobiazgów. Kufer postawił obok łóżka, gdy dostrzegł za oknem dwie sowy. Wpuścił je do środka i odczepił listy.

Pierwszy był od Rona. Przyjaciel pytał, czy wszystko w porządku, lecz Harry nie miał teraz czasu na odpisywanie. Pospiesznie rozerwał kopertę drugiego listu i wyjął wiadomość ze środka. List był od Severusa, co Harry zauważył, zanim w ogóle zaczął go czytać. Wszędzie rozpoznałby to pismo.

Tempus poinformował go, że zostały mu jeszcze dwie i pół godziny, więc spokojne zaczął czytać wiadomość.

"_Nie będę przepraszał, bo zupełnie nie żałuje tego, co się stało. Żałuję jedynie, że nie zrobiłem tego wcześniej._

_Wybacz mi jednak za to, że postawiłem Cię w tak niewygodnej sytuacji. _

_Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz miał do mnie żalu, jeśli nie zjawię się na Twoim głupim ślubie. _

_Wiedz, niewdzięczny bachorze, że choć mój dom już zawsze będzie o wiele bardziej pusty bez Ciebie, to jego drzwi będą zawsze __dla Ciebie otwarte. _

_S.S"_

Zanim Harry zdecydował się na zgniecenie pergaminu w kulkę i wyrzucenie jej jak najdalej, jeszcze raz przeczytał ostatnie zdanie.

Po chwili zmniejszył swój kufer wdzięczny za to, że może bez problemu czarować na Grimmauld Place, i czym prędzej za pomocą kominka, przeniósł się do czarodziejskiego baru w mugolskiej miejscowości.

Bar wyjątkowo nie był zatłoczony, prawdopodobnie z powodu wczesnej godziny, na co Harry odetchnął z ulgą. Pub ani trochę nie zmienił się, odkąd był w nim ostatnim razem. Kiedyś często przebywał w nim, ponieważ właśnie tam znajdował się jedyny kominek połączony z siecią Fiuu, a był to również jedyny czarodziejski budynek w okolicy.

Harry wstał i otrzepał szaty z kurzu.

\- Harry! - powitał go okrzyk barmana. - Jak miło cię widzieć, chłopcze!

Niski mężczyzna o długich siwych włosach podszedł do niego z serdecznym uśmiechem na ustach i strzepał z pleców chłopaka kurz.

\- Pana też – odpowiedział Harry.

\- Co cię tu sprowadza? Może napijesz się czegoś – zaproponował. - Piwa kremowego? Pamiętam doskonale jak bardzo je lubisz...

\- Nie tym razem – odpowiedział. - Właściwie to muszę już iść, ale miło było pana spotkać.

I wyszedł z baru.

Harry szedł spokojną uliczką, ledwo pamiętając drogę. Miasteczko nie było duże. Było za to spokojne i ciche i właśnie dlatego chłopak kiedyś tak bardzo lubił tu przychodzić. Im dalej od pubu, tym więcej było domów, a wszystkie z nich wyglądały łudząco podobne. Każdy z nich posiadał swój ogródek, które z powodu wakacji, były kolorowe dzięki kwiatom i roślinom. W końcu doszedł do placu zabaw, na którym dostrzegł bawiące się dzieci.

Skręcił w boczną uliczkę i już z daleka dostrzegł kontury domu, który odstawał od reszty. Nie był on tak radosny jak inne, w ogródku nie rosły letnie kwiaty, a na oknach nie stały ramki do zdjęć, figurki oraz wazony. Lecz co najważniejsze, nie był on widzialny dla mugolskich oczu.

Ukryty był również pod zaklęciem Fideliusa, co było bardzo przydatne podczas wojny, ponieważ nikt oprócz nielicznych nie miał pojęcia, że ten niewielki domek w mugolskim miasteczku należy do Severusa Snape'a. A nawet, jeśli ktokolwiek by wiedział, to i tak nie mógłby go zobaczyć.

Harry podszedł bliżej i otworzył małą furtkę, po czym wszedł po schodach i zapukał do drzwi. Raz. Drugi.

Cisza.

Zastanawiał się, ile czasu zajęło mu dojście tutaj. Czy Lucjusz już wie, że Harry nie ma zamiaru wrócić do Malfoy Manor?

Kroki. Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się i Harry dostrzegł skrzata domowego.

\- Harry! - krzyknął ucieszony. - Proszę wejść, Harry!

\- Witaj, Łapku – przywitał się z skrzatem, którego tak dobrze pamiętał, i który, ku jego uciesze, pamiętał również jego. - Czy jest Severus? - zapytał.

\- Tak, Harry, jest w swojej pracowni. Czy chcesz, żebym go zawołał?

Przytaknął wdzięczny, że skrzat doskonale pamiętał o tym, by zwracać się do niego swobodnie, a nie formalnie. Nie lubił tego całego zwrotu "panicz Harry".

Czekał cierpliwie, lecz z każdą sekundą jego serce biło coraz szybciej. Oparł się o ścianę i czekał. W końcu z daleka usłyszał przytłumione głosy.

\- Proszę za mną, panie Snape, ma pan gościa – mamrotał wesoło skrzat.

\- Mówiłem ci, żebyś nie otwierał nikomu drzwi, kiedy ja... - ucichł, gdy ujrzał sylwetkę Harry'ego.

Stanął nagle jak wryty, niezdolny do następnego kroku. Severus nie wiedział, czy Harry przyszedł po to, by na niego nakrzyczeć, by zerwać ostatnie więzy.

\- Pójdę zrobić herbaty – powiedział skrzat, a po chwili odszedł.

Nie był zdolny do wypowiedzenia żadnych słów, jedynie patrzył na Harry'ego próbując doszukać się jakichkolwiek oznak złości w jego postawie. Lecz niczego nie znalazł. Młody mężczyzna wciąż stał, luźno oparty o ścianę.

\- Cześć – usłyszał słowa z tych warg, podczas gdy te oczy wpatrywały się w niego.

\- Witaj – odpowiedział w końcu będąc wdzięczny, że maska obojętności nie opuściła go i wciąż trwała na jego pozornie niewzruszonej twarzy. - Co tu robisz? - zapytał.

_Nie odchodź_, dodał w myślach.

\- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy – powiedział tylko.

\- Nie tutaj.

Harry przytaknął i wyminął go, kierując się w stronę salonu.

Salon był dokładnie taki, jakim Harry go zapamiętał. Masa książek na regałach, stoliku, podłodze a nawet kilka na kanapie, tapeta na ścianie w kolorze ślizgońskiej zieleni oraz duży kominek wbudowany w ścianę, w którym płomyki tańczyły dziko, wesoło trzaskając. Skórzana kanapa stała na przeciwko kominka i było to miejsce, w którym najbardziej lubił kiedyś przesiadywać. A raczej obok niego, ponieważ to Severus zwykł siadać na kanapie z książkę w ręce, a Harry siadał na miękkim dywanie obok, oparty o nogi mężczyzny.

Odgonił prędko wspomnienia i zajął miejsce przy stole.

\- W czym mogę ci pomóc? - zapytał Severus, siadając naprzeciwko chłopaka.

\- Chciałbym... spędzić tu jedną noc – powiedział.

Snape wciąż grał niewzruszonego.

\- A co z Grimmauld Place? Co z Malfoy Manor? - zapytał.

\- Znajdzie mnie tam – odpowiedział tylko, na co Snape podniósł pytająco brew. - Ja... tak jakby uciekłem. Od Malfoya.

Snape musiał bardzo się starać, by nie odetchnąć z ulgą, krzyknąć z zachwytu czy przycisnąć chłopaka do stołu wbić się w te usta.

\- Och – odpowiedział w zamian. - Z jakiego powodu?

\- On... ja, to znaczy, wiem, że to nie potrwa zbyt długo. Prędzej czy później będę musiał tam wrócić, lecz potrzebuję czasu, by to wszystko przemyśleć.

\- Możesz zostać tak długo, jak będziesz chciał – powiedział, za co otrzymał jeden z tych pięknych uśmiechów, jakimi Harry zwykł go obdarzać.

\- Jedna noc, góra dwie – powiedział. - Dziękuje!

Severus przytaknął.

\- To nie oznacza oczywiście, że nie jestem zły za wczoraj – sprostował. - Ale dopóki jestem bezdomny, uznajmy, że o tym nie pamiętam.

Severus nie mógł powstrzymać delikatnego uśmiechu, który niechciany wkradł się na jego wargi.

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się i przeszedł przez nie Łapek, niosąc tacę z dzbankiem i dwoma filiżankami. Postawił je na stoliku i odwrócił się na pięcie, zmierzając do drzwi.

\- Łapku, może napijesz się z nami? - zapytał Harry, na co skrzat odwrócił się nagle. - Jak za starych, dobrych czasów, co?

Skrzat zniknął, lecz po chwili wrócił z dodatkową filiżanką. Po jego minie Harry poznał, że skrzat ledwo powstrzymuje się od wybuchnięcia lawiną podziękowań i słów uwielbień.

\- Uwielbiam twoją herbatę – powiedział do Severusa. - Więc, Łapku, wciąż kolekcjonujesz kapsle?

Severus uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

W rzeczy samej, jak za starych, dobrych czasów.

* * *

Jakie macie propozycje odnośnie tego, co Harry i Severus mogą robić cały dzień sami, w ukrytym i nieznanym nikomu domu? Ja już mam pewien pomysł hyhy ;)


	9. Rozdział dziewiąty

Reszta wieczoru minęła im w bardzo przyjemnej atmosferze. Rozmawiali na przeróżne tematy aż do rana, gdy zasnęli. Harry opowiedział, jak spędził wakacje na Grimmauld Place, Severus opowiedział o eliksirze, nad którym aktualnie pracuje w wolnym czasie. Nawet skrzatka zajęła ich historią o swojej młodości. Ani Harry, ani Severus nie poruszali drażliwych tematów.

Harry nie pamiętał, o której zasnął. Obudził się na dywanie, obok kominka. Podniósł się, podpierając na rękach, i rozejrzał się dookoła. Pierwsze co zauważył, to dwa magiczne dzbanki, które choć jeszcze zeszłego dnia wypełnione były herbatą po brzegi, teraz stały puste na stoliku. Kilka butelek po kremowym piwie również rzuciły mu się w oczy. W końcu dostrzegł Severusa, który wciąż spał na kanapie obok w pozornie bardzo niewygodnej pozycji.

Poprawił zakrzywione okulary i westchnął, po czym wstał. Postanowił nie budzić śpiącego mężczyzny i zamiast tego, wyszedł z salonu. Mieszkanie Snape'a, choć na to nie wyglądało, było duże i przestronne. Z pewnością magicznie powiększone od środka. Gdy wyszedł z pomieszczenia, jego oczom ukazał się długi korytarz z ciemną tapetą. Wszystko wyglądało dokładnie tak samo, jak zapamiętał. Usłyszał ciche krzątanie w kuchni, więc postanowił tam się skierować.

W kuchni skrzatka gotowała śniadanie. Już przed wejściem można było poczuć przyjemny zapach jajecznicy oraz naleśników. To od razu go rozbudziło i dopiero wtedy poczuł, jak bardzo był głodny.

\- Harry już nie śpi! - powitał go okrzyk. - Naleśniki czy jajecznica? - zapytała.

Chłopak ziewnął ospale.

\- Oba – odpowiedział bez wahania, na co skrzatka uśmiechnęła się i pokiwała energicznie głową. Nałożyła Harry'emu porcję, a chłopak od razu zabrał się do jedzenia.

Nie minęło parę chwil, gdy drzwi ponownie się otworzyły i zaspany Severus wszedł do środka. Zmierzył wszystko swoim ostrym wzrokiem, jakby myślał, że wciąż jest w Hogwarcie, lecz potem jego twarz złagodniała, gdy tylko skrzatka podsunęła mu pod nos talerz naleśników z syropem.

\- Jak się spało? - zapytał Harry.

\- Dobrze. - Chodź mówiąc to, zaczął przecierać sobie obolały kark ręką.

Gdy skończyli jeść, przenieśli się do salonu, gdzie skrzatka podała im ciastka i herbatę. Harry wygodnie rozparł się na kanapie. Widział, po minie Severusa, że ten ma jakieś pytania, więc czekał.

\- Więc – zaczął – uciekłeś od Malfoya?

Harry przytaknął.

\- Dlaczego?

Zastanowił się przez chwilę, zanim odpowiedział:

\- To był... błąd. - zaczął. - Niektóre rzeczy się nie zmieniają, prawda? Ze światem było by coś nie tak, gdyby Harry Potter nie popełnił jakiegoś błędu od czasu do czasu.

Spuścił głowę w dół, błądząc palcem po brzegach filiżanki, trzymanej w ręce. Nie odważył się podnieść wzroku, choć czuł, że Severus przygląda mu się uważnie. Wiedział, że to tylko kwestia czasu, zanim będzie musiał wrócić do Lucjusza, lecz puki co wolał cieszyć się chwilami spokoju, w mieszkaniu mężczyzny.

\- Opowiedz mi wszystko – powiedział. - Ze szczegółami. Znajdziemy sposób.

\- Spotkaliśmy się kilka dni temu w sklepie na Pokątnej, gdzie zaprosił mnie na spotkanie. Zdecydowałem się pójść z ciekawości, znasz mnie. Poszliśmy do Dziurawego Kotła...

\- Chyba się przesłyszałem – przerwał mu, a Harry wbrew sobie uśmiechnął się.

\- Nie, to ja wybierałem miejsce. W Dziurawym Kotle przedstawił mi warunki umowy, którą podpisałem kilka dni później. Twierdził, że to zapewnienie, że nie wycofam się.

\- Cwany drań.

\- Severusie, powinieneś wiedzieć, że to była Wieczysta Umowa.

Mężczyzna wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze.

\- Powiedział, że tylko on lub śmierć mogą mnie od niej zwolnić.

\- I miał rację. Co dokładnie obowiązywała umowa? Przypomnij sobie wszystko, Harry.

Więc Harry zamyślił się, próbując sięgnąć do pamięci, by przypomnieć sobie wszystko, co wyczytał. Wyobraził sobie pustą kartkę, na której zaczęły pojawiać się słowa układające się w zdania. Pamiętał większość, niemal każdy punkt. Nie było tego wiele, choć wszystko zostało napisane w zwięzły sposób. Lucjusz był perfekcjonistą w każdym calu.

Powiedział Severusowi wszystko co udało mu się zapamiętać. Mężczyzna słuchał go uważnie, notując w głowie każdy szczegół. Harry był bardzo wdzięczny, za jego dobrą pamięć. Był pewny, że razem na pewno coś wymyślą.

Na koniec chłopak odetchnął głęboko i dał Severusowi chwilę, na przeanalizowanie faktów i przemyślenie wszystkiego na spokojnie. Siedzieli w ciszy przez jakiś czas, obaj we własnych myślach. W końcu Severus odezwał się:

\- Powinieneś dziś do niego wrócić – powiedział cicho, co zaskoczyło Harry'ego. Snape zauważył zaskoczenie na jego twarzy więc kontynuował: - Zacznie coś podejrzewać, jeśli nie wrócisz, a ja potrzebuję czasu by to dokładnie przemyśleć.

\- Rozumiem – odpowiedział tylko.

\- Zachowuj się normalnie – ostrzegł. - Nie mogę ryzykować wysyłając sowę do Malfoy Manor, więc wyślę ją na Grimmauld Place.

Harry przytaknął.

\- Idź już, zanim zmienię zdanie – powiedział, a chłopak wstał i skierował się do wyjścia. Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami i odwrócił się powoli. Oparł się o framugę drzwi wzdychając.

\- Dziękuję – szepnął wystarczająco głośno, by Severus go usłyszał. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z bólem malującym się na twarzy, lecz niczego nie powiedział. Harry ostatni raz rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, zanim w końcu wyszedł.

Zabrał swoje rzeczy i wrócił do Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Wróciłam! Wybaczcie tak krótki rozdział, postaram się by następne były dłuższe.

Komentarze są oczywiście mile widziane, bo tylko one tak motywują do systematycznego pisania :)


End file.
